


Flame and Flambé

by MarvelThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Original work - Freeform, person of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelThot/pseuds/MarvelThot
Summary: Constance Stokes and her best friend, Bonnie, wanted to escape city life. They moved to Bonnie's mom hometown, a small place called Wellholt, population less than 1,000. A town where not a lot of things happen, and when two city girls moving in might it causes a little commotion. They plan to open a bakery, which just so happens to be around the corner from the fire station. Her bakery is visited by almost all the gorgeous men and women dropping by on their off time. Constance has her eyes sight on the handsome firefighter who loves trying her new specials.





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, this doesn't look too bad," Bonnie says

They had just parked in front of their bakery, looking at the rundown building on the corner of the semi-busy street. It was a warm morning, Constance opting to wear ripped capri jeans and a yellow crop top, paired with matching yellow sandals. She had always loved the way it looked against her dark skin.

She looked over at Bonnie, scoffing, "You can not be serious this place is messed up."

"Well this is only the outside, maybe the inside is better, open her up."

 

Constance moved toward the door, pulling out the keys to the building. She quickly unlocked it and pulled the door open. She held the door as Bonnie walked in, closing the door behind them.

 

"Okay okay, not bad, not bad at all" Bonnie smiled, looking around at the rundown bakery. "All we need is a little Windex, some dusters, a mop, and a broom. This place will be fixed up in no time."

"It's going to take some time before we open."

"That's alright. We knew we were going to have to put in some work. It's going to take some time before we're up and running."

"I know, and I can't wait. I have a few ideas about what I want to do, but before we talk about that, let's check out the kitchen."

They walked through the doors that led them to a spacious back area. There were two medium-sized silver tables in the middle of the room. The back wall had three stoves and two fridges separating them. Bonnie walks up sinks and ran her hand along with the cold silver counters. Constance walks over and opens a door and notices that it's a space Bonnie could use as an office.

 

"This pantry is huge," Bonnie beamed, "We could keep so much on the shelves."

 

Constance goes to the side room, where she is. She's surprised how well put the back area is compared to the front. They continue to look through everything, opening stoves, fridges, and freezers. They looked at the bathrooms the one in the back and the one for the customers; they determined that they needed serious cleaning. They decided that they've done enough looking today and headed to the car. Constance locks the door behind them, and they went home.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Okay, so I put down all the appliances and cleaning supplies we need.I'm glad whoever last had the bakery left the stoves, fridges, and freezers. That saves us $10,000, and they left that desk you could use; so that also saves us some money." Constance says, looking over the list she made earlier.

Bonnie groaned, laying her head back again the couch they were one, "Why don't we just hire a cleaning service to do the dirty stuff for us." 

"It's cheaper for us to do it ourselves and we need to spend our money on the painting crew and moving service for when we find the furniture we want."

"Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep since tomorrow we will be spending our time cleaning."

 

Constance watched as her best friend goes up the steps, her black, pink, and purple box braids swishing behind her. They've been best friends since elementary school. They went everywhere together and did everything together. She remembers back in high school when she helped Bonnie come out of depression when her mother died. She remembered bursting out in tears when she told Bonnie she was bisexual. She chuckled to herself, remembering that following year Bonnie came out to her as a lesbian. One time in high school, Bonnie called Constance, Connie, and since then she was known as Connie. Bonnie said it’s because it made them seem like sisters. Bonnie always wanted as sister and Constance wouldn’t deny her the luxury. They graduated high school and college together. Leaving Los Angeles was a big decision for both of them, but they figured that they had been through so much together; that they can overcome the change of moving from a big city to a small town.

Constance looked over her papers again, nodding deciding that everything looked good. She set it beside her on the gray sectional. She gathered her stuff and went to her room, walking up the stairs feeling the carpet beneath her feet. She pushed open the door to her bedroom and saw that there was nothing on the walls. She closed the door and walked to the bathroom connected to her room. She pulled her essentials out of her toiletry bag and set them up on the bathroom sink. She wiped off her makeup and she took a nice hot shower. When she got out she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She dried off her box braids and grabbed a scarf to tie her hair down. She got into bed turning off the light, and putting her phone on the charger and got comfortable in bed. She went to sleep and dreamt of better things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Constance woke up to the bright shine of the sun peeking through her white curtains. She stretched, yawning, and arms high in the air. She pats her head as she walked down the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen. She started to make breakfast, figuring that they’ll busy might as well get some food in now. She just finished making the eggs when Bonnie came to the stairs and sat at the bar across from where Constance was plating her food. “Good morning,” Constance greeted, opening the black cabinet and pulling out another plate. Bonnie yawned, mumbling a quick thanks as Constance handed her a plate filled with food. Constance walked to another seat at the bar and sat down and began to eat. When they were finished, they both went to their rooms to get ready to go out.

Constance checked the weather on her phone and noticed that it's going to be warm all week. She kept her scarf on and put on a black tank top and some blue athletic leggings with pockets on the side. She grabbed some black tennis shoes off her shoes rack and put them on. When she got downstairs, she noticed Bonnie wearing a similar outfit to her. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with black leggings and black athletic shoes.

 

"Ready?" Constance asked, grabbing her keys off the dining room table and pocketing her phone.

"Yeah, let's go."

\--------------------------------------------

 

"Somebody is staring at us," Bonnie said, nodding her head towards the two white middle-aged ladies down the aisle from them. "I swear, Connie if moved us to a racist town I'm going to kill you."

"Well then let's go see what they want," Constance put the window cleaner she was looking at into the cart they had and walked over to them. When they noticed Bonnie and Constance walking over, they tried to make it seem like they weren't just staring at them for the past two minutes. "Excuse me, ma'ams is there a problem."

Constance would have laughed at the two women wearing matching red and alarmed faces.

 

"No, not at all," The woman with the sandy blonde curls stammered. "We just noticed that you bought the new bakery down the street."

"Yeah and we wanted to be one of the first people to welcome you into town. What brings you girls into town?" The other woman with red frizzy and shoulder length hair jumped in. "We don't get a lot of people moving in, but we do have people that move out."

Before Constance could reply two little boys, probably around the age of eight comes and pulls them away.  Constance just laughs, walking back to Bonnie, who's laughing also.

 

"At least they don't seem racist" She shrugged her shoulders and Constance couldn't agree more.

After they finished their shopping and paid for everything, they walked down the street towards their bakery. Constance put down her bags and got her keys out her purse. She unlocked the door and opened them, grabbing her bags and walking in behind Bonnie. Bonnie sat her bags down, pulling each cleaning supply and towels out.

 

"I left the broom, mop, and bucket in the car so I'll go get it," Bonnie said, going to head to the car.

"I put a speaker in the backseat, grabbed that too."

 

So for the next few hours, they washed every surface top and bottom. They danced to Bonnie's cleaning day playlist, a mix of pop and hip hop songs. When they finished, they closed up the shop and walked back to the car. When they got home, they both decided that instead of cooking, they'd go out to eat.

So they both walked upstairs and Constance went into her room, taking off her clothes, grabbing a towel, and headed to her bathroom. She turned on the water, adjusting the knob so it would be hot, which is how she liked it. When she got out, she brushed her teeth, put on her favorite lotion, and did her makeup. She took off her scarf, letting her box braids hang down. She put on a black cami top and some gray high waisted shorts, she paired it with some strappy black sandals. She grabbed a black heart-shaped purse, that went with her outfit, and went downstairs. She waited by the door for Bonnie, mindlessly scrolling through her twitter. She looked up as Bonnie walked down the steps. She's wearing a white tank top bodysuit, a pink skirt, and white slide sandals. Her braids are in a cute ponytail, and her edges are laid. She looked stunning; Constance couldn't lie, the pink of her skirt looked great against her caramel skin.

 

"In the mood for seafood," Constance asked as Bonnie reached the last step. "I saw a place when we were driving home."

Bonnie shrugged, "That's fine with me, I hope they have good shrimp." She opened the door, holding it open for Constance, who thanked her got the car keys out. After Bonnie locked the door, and they both got into the car they were off.


End file.
